Memories
by Nix-kins
Summary: A 'friend' of the now deceased Organization comes by to pay respects. As she wanders through the castle, she remembers what happened when the Organization was thriving. Rated K plus for one minor cuss word.


AN: Right, let's try this again, shall we? XD

For this fic, I listened to 'Memories' by Within Temptation and 'Angels' by Within Temptation.

… I mean, if it helps you any while writing with writer's block. Evil disease.

Moving on.

Jaxmia is © by me, and Organization XIII/Kingdom Hearts is © by Square-Enix/Disney.

Enjoy, fools:D

* * *

The 18-year-old smoothed back her hair as she looked up at the Castle That Never Was.

Even though the Organization had fallen, their hideout stood strong in the city. White towers and walls seemed to stand out against the black skyscrapers that were scattered across.

Green eyes closed, and as Jaxmia mentally prepared herself, clutched the twelve flowers that were being held in her right hand.

Her outfit was very plain and simple; a long, ankle-length black dress. No accessories. No flashy designs. Nothing.

It confused her. Why did she keep coming back, exactly, to a deserted place that was forgotten among the worlds? It was nothing but a figment of a distant memory. '_Do you remember that castle that Organization XIII hid out in?_

_Neither do I.'_

As Jaxmia shook the thought aside, she started to walk on the sparkling blue bridge and to the deserted castle.

She entered, and was greeted by a bright hall. Normally, when an enemy would enter, there would be a … what was it again? A Sorcerer, right?

Then why didn't one appear? Wait. Oh, yes; they only appeared to those intending harm.

The Nobody narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but instead of dwelling on it further, she pressed forward through the winding chamber.

She passed by the Moogle shop, not even bothering to take a glance at the hologram running the store.

Then, a few rooms later, she stopped cold.

This.

_Sora delivered the final strike with the Keyblade, and promptly stepped back with his friends._

_Xigbar was holding up his gun, but it was a shaky grip. Soon, he had crumpled to the floor. He dropped his gun, which faded into the realm of darkness._

_Silence overtook the area for mere seconds. Sora didn't miss another beat._

"_Why did you call me Roxas?" He demanded. The Keyblade Master dared not to move closer to this Nobody. Xigbar only chuckled, and looked up at Sora with an even face._

"_Wouldn't you like to know?" Soon, Xigbar had faded away, leaving not a trace behind._

Jaxmia replayed this scene once in her mind, and quietly decided it was a good time to move on. It wasn't going to change; Sora had beaten The Freeshooter, and that was that. She walked through the chamber without blinking.

Then, she was outside. The cold enveloped her, and Jaxmia started to shiver. It was probably a good time to get inside, wouldn't it? She ascended up the hills and ramps, but before entering the next room, she turned to observe the damaged Kingdom Hearts. The upper-right corner was a deep pink, with black rimming the edge. It was a good idea, she had to admit. In the end, however, it had backfired. All because of DiZ, Riku, and all of the others.

She wished she could feel angry. She wished she knew how it felt to have her deranged 'family' taken away from her. In a way, she was grateful; seeing and hearing what other people have felt made her draw the conclusion that it wasn't a good thing to go through. Regardless … that made people human.

What was she, then?

Jaxmia strode through the pathway, past the same chamber, and then into the Proof of Existence area. That is where she heard voices. Quickly, she ducked behind a pillar nearby.

" … Remember those water clones? So easy! Actually, it was almost TOO easy …" The Nobody's eyes widened. Sora. That must mean Donald and Goofy were here, too!

What he had said sunk in, and her right hand clutched the bouquet tightly. How dare he disrespect the memories of his … enemies! Weren't they worthwhile at all?!

Oh, wait, NO, of COURSE not. Nobodies didn't mean a damn thing to this Keyblade Master.

"A-hyuck, sure do! I didn't find it as easy. The toughest one for me was Xigbar!" Humph. At least Goofy had sense. Donald laughed outright, and the banter continued. She remained silent until the voices were echoing down the hallway. Then, silence.

She waited; just to make sure. After a good five minutes, Jaxmia emerged. She sighed, and started to walk up to the 'graves.'

First, she cast eyes upon the one decorated with the design of kunai daggers. Jaxmia separated a white carnation from the others, and placed it in front of the marker. Larxene. The Savage Nymph.

Next, she looked down at the bunch of carnations again, only to pick out a red one to lay on the Graceful Assassin's marker.

She continued across the bottom row. As she prepared to set Demyx's flower down, a frown crossed her face. There was the carnation that she left a week ago, petals askew. The stem was broken, and it was bent at an odd angle. Someone had stepped on it.

"Don't listen to that Keyblade brat, Demyx. You were fine, if not dense at times …" Jaxmia chuckled, and set the carnation down; she tried to avoid looking at the wilting flower next to the one she just laid down.

Every marker received their own flower, and some comforting words. Soon, the Nobody was left with one white rose; picked specifically for someone else.

Jaxmia looked up at the staircase, and ascended into the higher reaches of the castle.

Didn't Maleficent and Pete make a stand here? Against the swarming Heartless? Ah, yes, that was a fact.

The bridges formed as her feet touched the would-be air. They were in honeycomb shapes, and turned in a specific direction to guide her to the next platform.

As she reached the outside world once again, she sighed. This was going to be painful. Bah! That was a good one. Painful? Since when?

She slowly walked up the winding staircase, up to the Altar of Naught. Again, Jaxmia paused as she remembered something; something … that made him meet his doom.

_Xemnas was standing with his back facing Sora, Riku, Mickey, Kairi, Goofy, and Donald. His arms were outstretched to Kingdom Hearts, and they remained there as he muttered,_

"_Oh, my Kingdom Hearts … ruined." He lowered his arms, and added on, "I must start all over again." The Superior slowly turned to face the three people that wielded the Keyblade, and with a neutral look on his face, said:_

"_Warriors of the Keyblade! Go forth, and bring me more hearts!" Riku, Mickey, and Sora had scowls on their faces as they summoned their Keyblades; they were pointed directly at the Superior._

"_No!"_

"Oh, Xem. Why were you so stupid?" Jaxmia laughed bitterly, and walked forward until she was in Kingdom Hearts's rays that were beating down on the castle. Slowly, carefully, she placed the white rose on the ledge of the altar. She crossed her arms, and looked up at the 'deity' above her.

It had unique powers. It could possibly even grant her a heart. But that hole … it wouldn't be a pretty thing to do on her own. There were other ways.

"Au revoir, Organization XIII. Thanks for being around, I guess."

She couldn't help but remember all of those memories; the annoying bits, especially. She had always wanted a home. Now that this place was deserted, she could live here.

But what would the point of that be? It would do no good for her sanity.

Without looking back, Jaxmia entered the portal she had opened only seconds before. The portal closed.

A white rose teetered on the edge, and with a gentle push of wind, blew off. It fluttered around in the air, slowly, slowly making its way down to the city.


End file.
